


Give Me Your Electric Touch

by Noellalee



Series: Archives Unlocked: Moira O'Deorain [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Plot In The Beginning, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingering, Lab Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Talon Moira, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: Being a lab assistant at Talon is never easy. Especially not when one day you're scheduled to work with the famous Dr. O'Deorain and you have a giant crush on her.





	Give Me Your Electric Touch

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Moira fics out there so I had to write something! There's going to be a second chapter to this story. On top of it, I'm going to make a non-linear series of fics for Moira and f!reader. Feel free to send requests to my main tumblr, thenoellalee ♥
> 
> Big shout out to my beta reader, RavenImpulse. She's amazing and my work is a good as it is because of her. ♥

Being one of the assistants at the Talon base in Oasis could be terrifying at times but at least the pay is decent. You’re constantly surrounded by people who could either murder you, like Reaper or Widowmaker. Or you weren’t sure what their motives where so your slightly suspicious of them like Sombra. Or they were extremely intelligent and intimidating like Moira. Actually, put Moira in all those categories. You’ve seen the nails enough to get the hint and she’s impossibly tall. Despite her exterior presence, you’re oddly fascinated with her. Something about her makes you want to know more about her.

You’re scheduled to work in Dr. O’Deorain’s lab today. She normally doesn’t request assistants and since you’re the only one with a background in biochemistry, she requested you. You’re extremely nervous as you’ve never actually talked to her before. You’ve only ever seen her within the halls of Talon’s headquarters. She was always a sight to behold. Impossibly tall and always so poise in the way she stands or moves around. Dressed to the nines even while wearing a lab coat most of the day. Not to mention that she’s extremely intimidating since you’ve read her research. It may be controversial but you found it absolutely fascinating. Moira was gorgeous, brilliant, and frightfully confident. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a massive crush on her.

You take a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves before entering the lab. The door swishes open and you enter, quietly noticing the beeping of machines, the lights from monitors and a variety of a few animals in cages in the corner.

You scan the room and notice the doctor on the other side reading over what appears to be some of her notes.

You knock on the door to get her attention. She lifts her head up and stares at the person interrupting her.

She raises her eyebrows at you. “Can I help you?” Her voice is unexpectantly polite and her accent is quite soothing to listen to.

“Uhh… Yes. I’m the assistant you requested.” You suddenly feel hot with her looking at you. Not that she’s staring or leering. It seems like she’s studying your face and you’re wondering if you have something on it.

“Excellent.” She sets her notes down on a nearby table and walks towards you, extending her hand. Her fingers are long and lean like the rest of her and her nails are painted a bright purple. “Dr. O’Deorain but you can call me Moira.”

You gently grasp her hand and shake it. “Very nice to meet you. I’m y/n but you can call me y/n.” You silently curse yourself for coming across as ridiculously stupid but you must have shown it on your face as Moira gives off an almost silent chuckle.

“You’re new here, yes?”

“Yes, I’ve only been here a couple months.”

“Oh? I haven’t noticed you before.”

“I tend to keep to myself while I work.”

“How nice. It’s rare to have a quiet assistant.”

You smile at her, unsure of how to reply to that.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

You spend the entirety of your shift assisting Moira and carefully listening to her instructions on what she requires you to do. Everything from mixing solutions to injecting a rabbit with said solution to writing down notes for her. She compliments you on your knowledge of biochemical engineering when you were mixing the solutions for her. You don’t think you’ve blushed harder and before you know it, the day is up.

“Thank you, y/n, for the assistance today.”

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.” You go to turn around to leave but Moira calls out to you.

“What is an intelligent, young thing like you doing as an assistant within Talon?”

You turn back towards her, walking back to where you were previously standing. “Actually, I’m currently doing my masters in biomedical engineering, specializing in biomaterial, tissue engineering and regenerative medicine. I’m just here to help pay some of the bills since the University’s lab doesn’t pay much.”

She stares at you for a moment and you can’t tell if she’s impressed or thinks you’re incredibly stupid. She pops up from her stool and walks over to her desk. You catch yourself staring at her amazingly long legs. “Care for a drink darling?”

“Sure.” You walk over to her and grab the glass; your hands briefly touch and you feel yourself blush. Quickly taking a sip, the strong taste of whiskey is prominent and burns a little in your mouth but you weren’t about to refuse her offer.

She leans against her desk as she takes a sip, seemingly enjoying the taste. You stand there awkwardly beside her, unsure of exactly what to do so you continue to take sips of your drink. You do notice now, being so close to Moira, even as she’s slouched against her desk that she towers over you.

She sets her glass down, unfinished and breaks the silence. “Tell me about your thesis.”

Oh god. What are words? What is science? One of the most scientific minds in the world is interested in your silly thesis and all you can think about is the warmth of her hand. “Uhh… I’m currently doing research on speeding up the process of regrowing skin tissue in combat situations. So far, re-growth is great in a lab or a hospital but it’s not as effective and very time consuming when under fire.”

“What an interesting hypothesis.”

You blush at her comment and look down at your feet before finishing your drink. It burns as it goes down and you set the glass down with a clink. Moira stands up and closes the small space that was between you. Her hand cups your cheek and you hold your breath in response. Her hand is warm and you can feel her nails against your skin. She moves her hand so she’s gripping your chin and tilts your head so you’re looking directly at her. “Come work for me alone darling. It would be a shame to waste such a brilliant young mind on the other so-called scientist Talon has collected.”

You’re unsure of what to say. Of course, you want to say yes but forming words is becoming difficult. You want her hand that’s currently on your face to slide down your body as you run your hands through your hair. Moira stares at you expectantly and all you manage to do is groan.

She chuckles at your attempt of a response and lets go of your face. “I take that as a yes.”

You nod your head as you clear your throat. “Yes. Yes, I’d love to work under you. I mean! As your assistant.” You can physically feel yourself blush and you mentally scold yourself.

“Excellent. I shall see you tomorrow.”

You nod your head and quickly gather your things before leaving. “See you tomorrow.”

\------

It’s been several months since you’ve been working with Moira. You’re ecstatic to come to work every day after your classes. Even your roommates have commented on your improved mood. You’ve learned so much and the huge science nerd within you couldn’t be happier. Unfortunately, seeing Moira, almost every day for three months has made your crush grow. You want nothing more than for her to grab your hair and push you onto her desk before doing some very unprofessional things to your body.

You shake your head, trying to get the thought out of your head and calm your arousal before focusing back at the task at hand. You’re slowly mixing two solutions together when you feel a presence behind you.  You turn your head and notice Moira staring at you.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I need to discuss some business with you,” her tone slightly darker than it normally is.

“Yes, of course.” You set the solutions down into their placeholders on the desk and turn around to face her.

She closes the space between you. You feel her breath against your face as she towers over you and you feel your heart beat increase. “How long have you been coming into this lab day after day, wishing I would give you special attention?” She trails a finger from your face down to your chest.

You know exactly what she’s implying and yet you can’t get your brain to do anything productive. You don’t answer her, just breathe rapidly as you feel her breath against your face and the warmth of her body against yours.

“Well my dear. What is your response?”

You find your voice and speak barely more than a whisper. “Pretty much since the beginning.”

“How bad do you want it? Want me?” She leans down and whispers in your ear. Having her so close causes a strong shudder from your body.

“Moira,” you manage as nothing more than a throaty moan.

She places a finger on your lips to silence you. “No need to say anything further my pet.”

She finally kisses you and it’s everything you hoped for. Your entire core tingles with arousal as Moira’s soft lips press against yours.

“Always eager and obedient to please.”

Moira kisses you again as her hands wrap around your body, pulling you as close to her as possible. The kiss is fervent and hot as she lifts you up and you respond by wrapping your legs around her waist before she walks over and places you down on her desk. Your kiss never breaks as her long, nimble hands begin quickly undoing the buttons of your lab coat. You break the contact between your lips momentarily to shrug out of it before pausing.

“What if someone comes in?” You whisper against her lips.

“No one would dare come in. But if they do then they’ll get quite the show.”

The idea of someone like Sombra or Reaper coming in to see you sprawled across Moira’s desk as she goes down on you turns you on slightly. You groan at the thought before grabbing her collar and pulling her back down to you. You moan greedily as she pushes her tongue past your lips, demanding entrance to your mouth. You feel her smile against you as you let her enter.

You release your grip on her collar and move your hands to the front her chest to undo her lab coat. She slowly steps away, before removing it completely. Tossing it to the side as it lands on one of the benches beside you. Her hands return to your waist as she grabs the edge of your shirt before pulling it over your head and tossing it on top of her lab coat. You quickly reach behind you and unsnap your bra, letting the straps fall down your arms before you before chucking it to the side, uncaring where it lands.

She starts kissing you again as her hands slide down your back to your ass, slowly leaving a mark with one of her nails. You shiver against her before she pulls you closer to her. Her hands are cool against your flushed body. Moira kisses down the side of your face, then your neck and collarbone before reaching your breast. Her tongue flicks against your nipple and you gasp as you arch into the touch. She pulls one nipple in her mouth and it feels hot and wet compared to her hands. For a moment she laps at your nipple, causing it to stand erect before paying the same amount of attention to your other breast. You can feel your cunt throbbing with arousal and you squeeze your legs around her waist trying to gain some friction.

She chuckles before standing up straight and grasping your chin like she did the first night you meet her. “Patience my pet. We’ll get there is due time.”

Her small act of dominance over you causes you to moan with need. You want her, no you  _ need _ her, so you settle for beginning to undo her tie. She helps you and unwraps it from around her neck, letting it drop to the floor before beginning to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Her skin under her shirt is slightly paler than her face, probably from getting less sun exposure. Moira stands in front of you with just her black bra and tan coloured pants on and she still looks absolutely stunning. You have the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Leaning forward slightly, you wrap your arms around her neck and pull her closer before kissing her. She indulges you for only a moment before pushing your upper body back against her desk. She kisses down your jaw, collar and naval before reaching the top of your pants.

You look down at her and she grins before kissing back up your body. She kisses your lips again as her hands begin undoing your pants. Her tongue enters your mouth as she undoes the button of your pants before she starts pulling them down. You wiggle between her and the desk to help remove them.

Moira breaks the kiss and stands back before hooking a finger under the strap of your underwear hugging your hip. She lifts your legs onto her shoulder as pulls them off and tosses them to the floor.

“Absolutely stunning darling.”

You blush at her compliment and she gently places your legs back down so your knees are just dangling off the desk.

She bends over and dips her head forward so you feel the first swipe of her tongue against your clit.

“Oh, my,” you gasp at the feeling of Moira’s hot, wet tongue against you. Her tongue picks up it’s pace, licking, probing and lapping at your folds with a confident ease. You realise that she is skilled and knows exactly what they are doing. Oh God is it wonderful. The pad of her tongue forcefully massages your swollen clit, tracing the outline of the hood, sending little shocks of pleasure through you.

You wiggle under her, trying to grind yourself against her face as her dexterous tongue glides over your most intimate area. Your finger are desperate to grasp onto something so you settle for the edge of the desk as you cry out, moaning her name in praise. She picks up the pace with her movements and you begin to moan even louder. Just as Moira takes your swollen clit into her mouth and sucks, you are pretty sure you scream. Anyone walking outside the lab has got to know what’s going on inside.

Her tongue slips between your folds and your back arches in pleasure forcing you to grab Moira’s shoulders for support. When her mouth connects with your already over stimulated clit, you are left wriggling and bucking on the edge of the desk as you  tangle your fingers in her hair.

Your eyes slip closed and your head falls back at the unbelievable sensation of her warm wet mouth surrounding you when her incredible lapping tongue suddenly ceases. With a moan of disappointment, you gaze down your naked body to Moira, who is still poised between your legs. She’s grinning up at you with her eyebrows raised.

“I want you to say my name when I make you cum.”

You nod your head in agreement. Your breath hitches with each sensational sweep of her tongue, every lick and suck bringing you that much closer to orgasm. Your fingers tug at Moira’s red hair as she continues to go down on you. You’re unsure if you want to press her face harder against you or let the slow but worth it build to orgasm continue.

“Moira please,” you beg. You’re so close you just need a little push.

She begins to lick you faster as one hand reaches up and squeezes your nipple. It’s the little extra you needed as your body reacts to Moira pushing your over the edge with nothing but her mouth wrapped around your pussy.

“Oh, God. Moira,” you moan as waves a relief wash over you. Instinctually you close your legs around Moira’s head, riding her face for the next few seconds.

Unable to remain upright or watch the deliciously erotic sight of Moira licking up every last drop of your arousal, you end up sprawled on your back, legs dangling off the edge of the desk as your vision goes blurry for a moment. You must be a sight, lying there spent with your legs wide open. Your body sends little jolts of after pleasure through you as you gain attention to your surrounding again.

Moira breaks away from you and stands up before grabbing onto your hands to yank you up. She wraps one hand around the back of your head and brings her mouth to yours as she kisses you passionately. Her tongue explores yours and you can taste yourself on her. The kiss ends and you pull away to look at her.

“Thank you,” you smile up at her.

“No need to thank me yet. We’re not done.”

You begin kissing her neck as you undo her bra, letting it fall of her shoulders to the floor before taking each breast in your mouth. You kiss down her stomach and reach for the button of her pants. She lets you undo them and they quickly drop to the floor. She steps out of them and pulls you off the desk, switching your positions.

“On your knees.”

You obey her and sink down as she removes her underwear before sitting on the edge of the desk. “Now be a good girl and I’ll give you an even better reward.”

You lean in towards her and start kissing the inside of her thighs. One of Moira’s hands goes to your hair and you can feel her nails digging into your scalp. She presses your head against her and you get the point.

You give her one quick lick and you hear her gasps above you. You continue to lick her clit with the flat of your tongue for a few moments before sucking on it completely. The soft moans and gasps coming from above is encouraging and you begin to go faster. You want to pleasure Moira as much as she had you.

Her hips jolt as you slowly slide one finger into her and then a second while continue to lick her clit. You slowly thrust them in and out, trying to find her sweet spot. Within a moment you find it and just move the tips of your fingers in a come-hither motion, repeatedly pressing on it. Her clit never leaving your mouth.

“Oh my…” she moans above you. You can tell she’s getting close as she grinds herself into you.

You alternately lap at her and taking lingering strokes at her clit. She’s panting above you as her breath becomes more rapid. Your two thick fingers are steadily pumping into her resulting in her nails digging into your head.

“Fu-fuck!” she moans. Her eyes lock with yours, as you slowly drag your fingers over her sweet spot, your mouth continues to suck her clit. The one leg she had on the ground is now pressing itself into your back.

With one more forceful suck and hard press into Moira you send her over the edge. Her back arches, as she squeezes on your fingers within her. She moans loudly as she rides out her orgasm. You lift your head, eyes never leaving Moira’s as you pull your fingers out before licking them clean. Fuck, she tastes so good.

You stand up, unsure of what to do next. In your wildest dreams, you never expected that to happen. Moira senses your sudden anxiety and pulls you close. You rest between her legs but even as she sits, she still hovers over you. Her hand gently rubs down your back as she leaves soft kisses down the side of your face.

“Go get dressed darling and meet me back here in a couple hours in something more evening attire appropriate.”

You look at her confused, unsure of what she’s implying. As before, she understands what you’re thinking without you ever having to open your mouth.

“I would like to take you to dinner if that’s alright.”

“Oh! Yes, that’s more than alright.” Is this a date or is she just being friendly since she did just take you on her desk, in the middle of the day?

You pull away and start to gather your discarded pieces of clothing before putting them back on. Moira does the same and you’d never be able to tell that anything had gone on between the two of you, just moments before.

She puts on her lab coat before starting to straighten up her desk. Discarding some of the papers that seem to be slightly damp. You grab yours and begin to walk out without a word but Moira interrupts.

“Don’t be late darling. Tardiness is a punishable offence.” She turns her head around and gives you a playful wink before going back to what she was doing before.

Did you just enter a relationship with Moira O’Deorain? 


End file.
